Twas The Night Before Christmas NCIS Style
by angel-death-dealer
Summary: Twas the night before Christmas, and all through DC, not a creature was stirring for they were all out of coffee. Gibbs gets a strange visit from a strange person when his team are asleep. Is it really Santa?


**Seeing as there's not much chance of me being able to update My Girl or Save Us before Christmas (really sorry guys, just so busy!) I thought I'd upload something sweet and funny.**

'**Twas the Night Before Christmas - NCIS Style**

'Twas the night before Christmas, and all through DC

Not a creature was stirring, for the were all out of coffee.

The evidence was locked up in the basement with care

In hopes that their criminal would endure Gibbs' stare.

The team were all exhausted, asleep at their desks,

After another long case with a body most grotesque.

Tony with his feet up on top of his work,

Still holding spit balls that had driven them berserk.

Ziva lying still, her head in her arms,

But no doubt disguising at least three firearms.

Abby in the lab, asleep without doubt,

Annoyed that the Caf-pow machine seemed to have 'run out'

McGee at his keyboard, computer still on

The mouse still trained on the printer icon.

Autopsy was empty, except for the body

Whose cause of death was still a bit foggy.

Jimmy was home, back in the New Year

And Ducky at with his mother, the insane old dear

And the Director in his office, after Gibbs gave him a slap

For Leroy Jethro Gibbs was too busy to nap.

When out in the Navy Yard, there arose such a clatter,

Gibbs sprang from his desk to see what was the matter.

He ran to the window with his gun ready to shoot

As he looked to the ground for the source of dispute.

The moon shimmered out on the water nearby

The ships on the surface in no short supply.

The clatter was gone, but he rose his gun higher

Convinced that the sounds he heard were gunfire.

But what, to his coffee-deprived eyes should appear,

But a miniature sleigh and eight tiny reindeer.

With a little old driver, so lively and quick

He thought for a moment it was Fornell playing a trick.

But Fornell had no beard, at least not this great

And he didn't think Fornell could have gained that much weight

For the man who drove it was short, smiley and large

Making it less of a sleigh and more of a barge.

Dry leaves on the ground swept up and took flight

As the sleigh and its drive rose into the night.

And up to the roof of NCIS it flew

With the sleigh full of mysteries and the strange fat man, too.

And then, moments later, Gibbs heard on the roof,

The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.

Surely not reindeer, he tried to deny

For while they existed, they could not really fly.

He kept hold of his weapon, turning around,

As the strange fat man appeared from the lift with a bound.

He was all dressed in fur, and he laughed at the gun

No, this was definitely not Fornell trying to have fun.

The bundled old bag he had flung on his back

Was set on the floor as he opened his pack.

Gibbs watched him all the time, a look of confusion

Blaming lack of coffee for this story book intrusion.

His eyes -how they twinkled! His dimples, how merry!

His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!

He looked at Gibbs, as he opened the back and started to sift

Searching for all of the team's Christmas gifts.

Tony was first, at best guess, a DVD,

No doubt starring Moore, Brosnan or Connery.

Ziva was next, deep in her rest

From the shape of the box, a new knife, Gibbs had guessed.

And then over to McGee, amid all the wires

(which if he didn't disconnect, were sure to start fires).

A brand new typewriter for the sequel he was writing

No doubt based on his co-workers fighting.

Down to the lab, the jolly stranger departed

As if knowing about the grotto that Abby had started.

For days before Christmas, the decorations were adorned,

"Santa is watching," she'd constantly warned.

There she slept, unaware of their presence,

As their intruding fat stranger unloaded her presents.

And the tree in the corner added to the lab's charm

Just like the farting hippo tucked under her arm.

The stranger spoke not a word, getting on with his work

And like Gibbs, went to the lift with his own little smirk.

And laying his finger aside of his nose,

He gave a small nod, and the doors began to close.

He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle

And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.

But Gibbs heard him exclaim, as he flew out of sight

"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night."

Gibbs went back to his desk, the presents like clues

For once in his life, he was completely confused.

Maybe he'd been driven insane by his team's chatty banter

But at his first guess, that fat stranger was Santa.

But with no coffee, and no energized feel

He couldn't believe what he'd seen was real

And on New Years Eve, he said as another year passes

"Don't ask me why, but I think I need glasses."

**MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS!**


End file.
